


under a sky of lights

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The sound of the fireworks echoed within their hearts.A certain emotion burst along with each firework as it lit up the night sky.
Relationships: Victor/Michiru
Kudos: 1
Collections: ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	under a sky of lights

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic~  
> just a simple yet feelsy fic hehe  
> xoxo

Who knew a holiday could be so lonely?

Only a few days but it stretched to the weekend, making it longer than it supposed to be. 

A little twinge in her chest was what it took to make it even lonelier no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. Michiru opened the balcony door of her apartment and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. Deep breaths, the sight of the starry sky — it was helping, even only for a little bit, but then she looked down at her phone, a certain contact still on display.

A sigh escaped her lips while she was looking up to the sky. Far in the distance, colorful fireworks lit up the sky. A celebration or an event, she supposed, but that thought only brought Victor into her mind once again. Michiru held her phone in a tight grip, taking a deep breath as she pressed the green icon on her phone. 

Victor picked it up and his voice was as stern as usual. “What is it?”

“Oh.. Nothing important, I just saw fireworks and had the thought to call you.” Her voice was a total opposite, soft and her heart warmed a little with only his voice.

“Fireworks? How does it have something to do with this call?”

Michiru might be able to hold back a chuckle, but not the smile that plastered upon her countenance. “I wanted to ask you if you happened to see the same fireworks.”

“Only a few days of holiday make you this sentimental.” A silent chuckle from Victor, faint but she was able to hear it from the lighter tone of his voice.

It made her chuckle as well. “Nothing to do with the holiday! Just.. um.. a random thought.” And she decided to keep up the conversation before he would ever have the chance to hang up. _I still want to hear your voice._ “I hope you’re not doing any work right now..”

“I’m in the car, at the moment.”

“Oh, are you going somewhere? An event?”

“Look down, dummy.”

As he said so, Michiru looked down to the street to find Victor’s car parked right in front of the apartment. Surprised, but her heart was beating faster and faster. “Why are you here?”

“I’m giving you five minutes to come down, and bring a jacket.” That was all Victor said before he hung up the phone.

Her heart was pounding hard in her ears, both in excitement and the chance to spend a little time with Victor. As she climbed into his car with a wide smile, Victor regarded her with a sharp gaze.

“Wipe off that smile, we’re going to LFG.”

The mention of LFG did make the smile on her lips falter. “Oh.” But still, she put on the seatbelt and stole glances at Victor, knowing his tendency to work overtime, more than necessary. Even if it would be about work, the loneliness wasn’t there anymore.

Victor’s presence had filled all the space in her heart.

They arrived at the LFG building, Victor pressed the very top floor on the escalator and led her through the stairs that she expected would lead to a rooftop.

“Aren’t we going to do some work?”

“No.” He simply said.

Though many more questions appeared to her mind, she didn’t question him again and instead followed him obediently. The last thing she wanted was to interrupt this evening, especially not while she could spend some time with him. They stepped into the LFG’s rooftop, at last. 

Unlike any other rooftops, there were benches, tables, minimalist decoration but not any less than beautiful, it was almost like a rooftop outdoor cafe amongst all else.

“Didn’t know the rooftop looks this nice.” Michiru walked over to sit at the bench, looking back over her shoulder to find Victor already on his phone. 

_Still working even now?_ Nevertheless, she waited until he came over and sat beside her. “Busy as always, aren’t you, Victor.” Her utterance was soft, glancing sideways at him with a smile.

“No. It wasn’t about work.” He kept his gaze straight ahead.

“Good, then just relax for tonight at least.” But she did notice he kept checking his watch even after some minutes passed.

“Ten seconds.” Victor then glanced back at her. “Look forward.”

“The sky? What about it?”

Exactly at the tenth second, a firework shot high, colorful bursts lighting up the night sky, more colorful than previous ones she saw from her apartment. 

Her smile was wide and bright as she enjoyed the show of lights flashing across the sky. “How? Did you do this?”

Victor didn’t answer, he kept his gaze to the fireworks. Once she stole a glance at him, his mouth upturned into a faint smile. He had said ten seconds, right before the fireworks started — that wasn’t a coincidence, at all. These fireworks were his doing, and she was more than certain that phone call earlier probably was to set it up. But this little scheme of his, as sudden as it was, caused her heart all warm and fallen a little deeper than before. 

Ah, yes, she’d fallen in love with him. 

“Thank you, for everything.” Michiru whispered softly, and somehow the fireworks were nothing compared to Victor's face right now.

 _Solemn_ , this close he even looked even more handsome that her breath caught when firework after firework illuminated his face. But she saw past this reserved personality of his, and she yearned to see more of his side that he never showed to anyone else.

To see his true heart.

“The fireworks are over there, dummy.” Victor said, without looking at her.

“Oh.. Sorry.” Turning her face away in instinct, her cheeks flushed red.

In turn, it was Victor who was looking at her now and his usually sharp gaze softened — the lights from the firework playing colors on her eyes, shimmering brightly, luring him further and further.

The sound of the fireworks echoed within their hearts.

A certain emotion burst along with each firework.

Even after the fireworks ended, Michiru was still too dazed to avert her gaze away from the sky. Starry, though moonless, but the night sky was much more beautiful with Victor by her side.

Until his voice broke the silence of the night. “Remain still.”

Before she commented or asked, her shoulder suddenly weighed down and she turned her head to see Victor place his head on top of her shoulder. 

“Of course.”

A smile upon her lips, and she let him rest his head, and eventually his breathing became even. It was the least she could do after he went so far on giving her _a fireworks night_. Fireworks only for her. Stealing a glance at him, she smiled contentedly to see his eyes closed and noticing how his eyelashes were long, dark, and beautiful, but what really touched her heart was how peaceful he looked.

For him let his guard off even only for now.

“Did you fall asleep, Victor?” Her whisper was almost inaudible, spoken for herself rather than an actual question.

And of course, no answer from him — only his even breathing and the sound of the night breeze, along with the faint traffic far below. Such a precious moment, Michiru almost let out a girlish chuckle but managed to keep it silent instead and gazed up at the starry sky, finding solace at this moment.

“Rest as much as you want, I’ll be here with you.”

At this moment, she wished that the night would never end.


End file.
